This Background is intended to provide the basic context of this patent application and it is not intended to describe a specific problem to be solved.
Indications that a device is in use are common. As devices have more capabilities, attempts have been made to indicate the particular capabilities that are currently active on the device. For example, a cell phone may be able to make calls and keep an electronic calendar, and icons on the display of the cell phone may indicate which application on the cell phone is active. In addition, lights or illumination objects have been added to devices such that users can tell with a quick glance whether devices are on or off.